Their First Kiss
by Gennai's Apprentice
Summary: .COMPLETE. My take on what could've happened between Tai and Sora if things had been a little different.
1. What Should've Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And please, PLEASE, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This project was not some sugar hype thing like most of my other fics. Long in planning and several weeks to write, I hope I did the topic some justice. Just another look at what could've happened if things had been different. In addition, I'm using Diablomon in place of Diaboromon since the name has an importance in the overall TZ storyline. Finally, I broke it up into its three components for easier reading.  
  
.  
  
Digimon TZ: Backstories  
  
Their First Kiss: Part 1  
by: Gennai's Apprentice  
  
a.k.a. "A Very Digi Christmas (remix)"  
  
.  
  
"Wow, this is exciting; people are already lining up for Matt's concert!" Sora said, passing by a huge line leading into the massive tent where the concert was to be held. In her hands, she held a present wrapped with green paper and a red bow. Her destination was Matt's trailer. Following her was her ever-faithful Digimon friend, Biyomon.  
  
"Don't worry Sora; we'll be sure to get good seats," the little Digimon said, "especially when you give him these homemade cookies!"  
  
"I hope..." she replied.  
  
Just then, Tai walked up with Agumon, "Sora, wait up!"  
  
Sora, acting a little embarrassed, shifted uncomfortably and tried unsuccessfully to hide the little package.  
  
"Something smells good!" Agumon exclaimed, always thinking with his stomach.  
  
Right when things couldn't get any worse for her, the door opened revealing Gabumon in the doorway.  
  
"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him," the dog-like Digimon said. "Mmmm..." he added for good measure.  
  
Biyomon butted in, "I bet you will! No WAY! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!"  
  
"Why, I resent that! Why, I'm on a diet!"  
  
Biyomon and Gabumon got into a glaring contest.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There comes a time in every person's life when that person has to face his or her greatest fear. For Taichi Kamiya, it was a fear of rejection by the one he thought he loved. Sora Takenouchi. In this case, in this timeline, he faced his fear too late, and it became a reality...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai reached back behind his head with his right hand. The poor boy was nervous to death. Sora looked at him slowly.  
  
"So, ummm... Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody?" he asked, then added quickly, "I mean, not that it matters to me, just wondering..."  
  
"No..." she began to reply, "I want to be free in case Matt is available afterwards," then gave a short, nervous chuckle.  
  
"Oh... I see, Matt huh..." he replied slowly.  
  
Sora just gave another nervous chuckle. She was obviously confused on what to do. It wasn't that long ago when Matt and Sora were sitting in a diner, just talking...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
It was one week before Christmas, December the nineteenth. Matt and Sora were sitting down on stools at a diner located on a street corner. It was nearly empty, because it was late into the night. They talked about the week's events; how Davis and the new group of Digidestined, joined by Ken, had prevented the destruction of the last Destiny Stone by Black WarGreymon.  
  
The Digital World was near complete unbalance and near destruction when Davis got the bright idea to move the Destiny Stone with their Digivices or D-3s. Instead, they released Azulongmon from his captivity by the Control Spires Ken had made when he was Digimon Emperor. Azulongmon, Sovereign and Guardian of the Eastern Hemisphere, had finally shown to Black WarGreymon that he really did have a meaning in life, and only he could know it, and control it. In addition, Azulongmon also spoke of a new evil to emerge.  
  
Of course, as always, it was Tai who told them. Sora and Matt no longer had the time to keep up the act of being normal and take care of the events in the Digital World. The same went for the rest of them, but Tai, even with all the things he had to do, made sure to keep an eye on the new band of heroes and to keep the rest of them updated. Just a couple days before, Tai and Izzy organized a meeting of the older Digidestined, with Mimi by Videophone, to bring them up to speed. Tai... always on top of things, always in charge, always... too busy.  
  
They had just finished eating and talking about the Digital World, and just sat there in silence with nothing more to talk about.  
  
"How is it between you and Tai, lately," Matt finally asked trying to break the ice.  
  
"I don't know. I don't see him much."  
  
Even while saying this, Sora looked at what remained of her meal and played with it, arranging it into meaningless forms on her plate.  
  
"Between my tennis and his soccer, then with school, we don't really hang out much anymore. Then when all this with the Digital World started again, I almost don't see him at all except when the whole gang was gathered together again." Sora just shrugged her arms then added, "Even though, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."  
  
"What do you mean? You two used to hang out all the time. If I didn't know better, you guys could probably be brother and sister."  
  
"But you see, that's just it," Sora said firmly, finally looking at Matt. "I sorta want to be more than friends with him, but whenever the subject comes up, I'm just another one of his best friends, like you. But that's it; it's as if I'm just imagining that he likes me. Maybe I really don't like him like I think I do. Has he ever told you anything that shows he likes me more than just a friend?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Whenever we're hanging out, sometimes you come up, but he just laughs nervously and changes the subject." Matt just gave her a lopsided grin, "I think he does like you."  
  
"Well, he's never said so. Not in that way at least."  
  
"Well, I know I would if I had a girl like you..." Matt muttered under his breath.  
  
"You would?" Sora asked catching Matt off guard.  
  
"H- How did you hear what I said?" he asked obviously surprised.  
  
"I have better hearing than you think. But would you?"  
  
"Of course! You're like every guy's dream girl! You're caring, a good listener... Do you cook?"  
  
"Oh Matt..." she said, giving him a playful sock to the shoulder. "Besides, you're a better cook than I'll ever be."  
  
"And then you're independent, strong, and yet soft on the inside."  
  
Sora began to blush brightly under all his praise.  
  
"I wonder what Tai's problem is, why he doesn't make you happy like you deserve to be."  
  
"C'mon, it's Tai we're talking about," she said, giving him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Yeah well, I know if you were my girl..."  
  
"What if I were?"  
  
Matt started to scratch his head wondering how he got into this position.  
  
"I don't know, but I know I'd try to treat you better."  
  
"You kids nowadays," the waitress interrupted while picking up their plates, "getting into these deep relationships at such an early age. Here's what I say, you two kids just look so cute together."  
  
"You've been eavesdropping on us, miss?" Matt asked the woman.  
  
"Of course, how do you think I get my kicks, huh?" Matt and Sora sweat dropped. "Anyways," she continued, "this guy here sounds like he understands you more than that other guy who you think likes you, go with this guy. It'll be better for you, girl."  
  
When she left, the two of them looked at each other oddly and started chuckling. Still sniggering, Matt left some money for both of them on the counter for the tip and stepped out with Sora. The night was cold, and the two pulled their jackets up, to protect themselves against the cool gusts.  
  
"Y'know Sora, I was thinking..."  
  
Matt waited for the punch line, but when it didn't come, he continued.  
  
"I've, well, uhh..." he began to stammer.  
  
"You like me?" she finished.  
  
"Well, not really. Uh, I mean, not in that way. NO, that's not what I mean!" Matt said, starting to get frustrated with himself.  
  
"It's alright, I sorta understand."  
  
Matt looked at her, "You do?"  
  
Sora just blushed.  
  
"I'm having a concert on the twenty-second, you're coming right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Matt pressed on, "You wanna join me afterward, maybe we can do something, talk a little more."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
There was suddenly an uneasy silence.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya later," Matt said finally  
  
"Are you nervous about it?"  
  
"About what, my gig or Tai bashing my head in if he takes this the wrong way?"  
  
Sora giggled at the joke, "Your gig, silly."  
  
"Yeah, it'll be our biggest gig yet!"  
  
"Well, I'll bring you some cookies, to calm your nerves."  
  
"Thanks. You want me to take you home?"  
  
"No, it's alright, I'll be fine. Besides, I sorta want to be alone right now."  
  
"Alright then," Matt said with a smile. The two hugged and went their ways. When Sora was almost out of earshot, he turned back around and yelled, "I'll be waiting..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "its okay..."  
  
"Y-- You're not mad at me, Tai?" she asked him wonderingly.  
  
"No, of course not," he began nervously but finished strong, "Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me."  
  
Tai had given her a playful shove towards the open door while he was talking. Sora just stood there, looking at him in wonder.  
  
"Thanks Tai..."  
  
Agumon, apparently not understanding the situation, stepped out from behind Tai and started waving his little orange arms around, "The LEAST you could do is leave us the cookies!!"  
  
Sora gave another chuckle, no longer nervous, and blushed, "Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you."  
  
Sora turned around and walked into the hall, leaving Tai to watch her as she went. "I'll be waiting..." he said to Sora as she slowly disappeared into the building.  
  
"Y'know what, Tai?" the little dinosaur said to his buddy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've really grown up..."  
  
It looks like Agumon did understand after all. In the end, she brought the cookies as she promised, but she never came back...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But... What if this occurrence didn't happen? What if the chain of events that led up to this did not happen? What if Tai was NOT so busy with the Digital World that he COULD spend time with Sora? What if Davis and the others, and by extension Tai, were never NEEDED in the Digital World? What if the entire situation with the Digimon Emperor NEVER occurred? What if Ken had DIED before being born? What if Tai had found the courage to say what he felt before it was too LATE? What if...  
  
.  
  
Welcome to the Digimon Twilight Zone, do do do do, do do do do, do do do do do...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
.  
  
The First Kiss: Part 2  
by: Gennai's Apprentice  
  
.  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
In the Digital World...  
  
I had just been in summer camp only moments before. Now I was running for my life from a giant red bug that wanted ME for lunch. Not to mention the fact that aside from being just me and this other kid I met at camp, Izzy, there were these things that were following us around. The one who called himself Koromon was this giant talking head with no body, while the other one was named Motimon, a blob taller than it was wide, with short stubby arms and short stubby tentacle like legs.  
  
Koromon stayed by me, while Motimon stayed by Izzy. Only a few minutes earlier, I climbed up a tree, and with my trusty telescope, I scouted to see whether we were still at the camp. Unfortunately, it didn't look like it. It almost seemed as if we were on an island. I mean, yeah, Japan is an island too, but from my perch, I could see not just water but also an ocean on the horizon. This was definitely not Summer Camp, 'cause it was no where near the ocean. That was when I saw Kuwagamon. On his first pass, his giant pincers just barely missed Koromon and me and the only thing that saved us was by hanging upside-down like a couple of monkeys. On the other hand, the top part of the tree was missing. On his second pass, Koromon tried to help by shooting a bunch of bubbles at it, causing it managed to go off course, knocking me and Koromon back to the forest floor.  
  
We thought that after his little bubble bath, he'd leave us alone, but instead it just made him angrier. Now he was chasing us through the forest, ripping trees apart that just happened to be in his way. In another couple of minutes, we were going to become bug food.  
  
"Inside this tree!" the little Digimon named Motimon motioned with his little arms. One second he was there, the next second he was gone. Me and Izzy stopped in our tracks in amazement at what we had just seen. Throwing caution to the wind, I grabbed Izzy by the wrist and dragged him with me into the "tree".  
  
Once we were inside, I put Koromon down, who I'd been holding the whole time we were running. All around us, we heard bug-brain screaming his head off, looking for us. Inside the tree was something else, though. It seemed as if we were in some circular, steel-plated something-or-other.  
  
"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked to no one in particular.  
  
"It's a hiding tree, silly!" Motimon said with as much cockiness as a little thing like him could handle.  
  
All of us got down and cowered in fear, hoping that bug wouldn't find us.  
  
"Quiet now, don't make a sound," Koromon warned.  
  
Then there was silence. Then there was Sora.  
  
"All clear, no need to hide anymore!" she said from the other side of the tree.  
  
"Sora!" I said in surprise  
  
"You can come out now," she said with a mocking smile.  
  
"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug."  
  
It was an obvious lie. Well, not really a lie, just a joke to sorta lighten the mood after almost getting killed by a bug the size of Godzilla.  
  
The fact of the matter was that she was here, with me and Izzy and who knew what else on this forsaken island. But her voice, when she said that it was all clear, it reassured me. And her smile, gave me comfort, that one thing was for sure... If you're gonna die, might as well have someone you know to enjoy it with you.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORA'S POV:  
  
Near Etemon's Pyramid...  
  
It was almost morning. Biyomon and me had just left the camp when everyone had fallen asleep. Only T.K. noticed us leaving, but I told him it was okay.  
  
Only a couple days ago, Tai, Izzy, Joe, me, and our Digimon had secretly infiltrated Etemon's HQ. Tai, being the jerk that he was, almost got us caught several times by taunting the nearby Gazimon. The whole objective was to get the final crest, mine. Instead, it almost seemed like a field day for Tai. We eventually got to an electrified fence, where with one misstep could cost us our life. As soon as Izzy found the weak point, though, Tai just marched right through it as if it was just a game. He acted as if nothing could possibly go wrong.  
  
Then on cue, EVERYTHING went wrong.  
  
We encountered Datamon inside what seemed to be a prison of some sort. Then he began communicating to Izzy through his laptop. He told us that all he wanted us to do was free him. In exchange, he was going to give me my crest. For some reason, none of us trusted him, until he said that Etemon was both of our enemies, therefore making us allies. Right when Tai was getting ready to release him, Etemon barged in to stop us.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
From one of the walls, a door opened to reveal Etemon.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Tai caught his breath, "Etemon!"  
  
"I've been watching you on surveillance cameras and you're an annoying little brat, y'know that," Etemon said in his annoying little Elvis voice.  
  
Then two Gazimon jumped in from the doorway to land at Etemon's side.  
  
"Punk Kid!" one of them said.  
  
"Troublemaker!" the other one said.  
  
"Hey hey, it's been my pleasure," Tai said with a smile.  
  
Joe turned to Tai, "Great, why don't you just call him ugly too."  
  
Etemon turned to Datamon, "Now, all this time, I thought it was those snot-nosed kids who were causin' my network to go on the fritz, BUT IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!?! You Digital Dumpster!"  
  
"Well, in a word, yes," Datamon replied in a small voice.  
  
"You RAT!" Etemon yelled at him, and then charged for Tai who was still holding the lever that would set Datamon free.  
  
"Digimon!" Agumon yelled out, "Help Out!"  
  
Immediately, all the Digimon went to their Champion levels. Just like all the other times they faced Etemon, Etemon just tossed them around, but it gave Tai enough time to raise the lever that would open Datamon's cage.  
  
"I'm FREE!" Datamon yelled, "Now let's see how you like it!"  
  
Etemon turned around to see Datamon manipulating the panels of his former cage to soar at Etemon. Etemon dodged them, but Birdramon and the other two Gazimon were hit. Birdramon was hit with the flat side of one of the transparent panels, pinning her to the wall and causing her to de-Digivolve.  
  
"Biyomon!" she yelled out to her partner.  
  
Tai turned around to the, now free, Datamon, "Hey, we set you free!"  
  
"And I do appreciate that, you chump!" he replied.  
  
"Dumb kids," Etemon said while giving a little chuckle, "you'd think by now they'd learn not to trust no one!"  
  
Etemon and Datamon duked it out, blowing a hole in the roof. Eventually, Datamon had been thrown to a wall, near where Sora was trying to revive Biyomon.  
  
"Tough love, looks like I won again," Etemon said to Datamon who was lying on the floor.  
  
"It's not over yet, Monkey-breath!"  
  
Suddenly, Datamon jumped up, placing Sora between him and Etemon, and wrapped his long arms around her and Biyomon.  
  
"Just wait, with their powers harnessed to my own, I'll be more than a match for you!" Laughing hysterically, he spirited the two away.  
  
Etemon was just about to give chase, when he was blocked by Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon. The other three boys ran off to save her.  
  
"Sora!" he yelled as he ran out the door through which Datamon had exited.  
  
Coming around a corner, they encountered another electrified fence.  
  
Just then, Sora called out, "TAI!!!"  
  
End flashback  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
That was the last thing I remembered, calling out for Tai when Datamon knocked me out. It wasn't until later when Izzy and Joe told me what had happened that prevented Tai from coming after me at that moment. Tai tried to remember where the weak point was, and was about to go through when Izzy stopped him. Tai still thought that nothing bad could happen since it wasn't the real world. Tai was just about to go through again, when this time Joe restrained him. Then Izzy laid the truth on him like a sledgehammer. He told me exactly what he told Tai. He said, "Our Digital selves are directly linked with our Real selves back home... If something happens here..." then Joe finished, "it happens there."  
  
When that revelation struck home, they told me that Tai, the heroic, unbreakable Tai, had become a stone statue, unable to move out of fear, even though Izzy told him where to go, Tai had frozen up. Then it was too late; when Etemon beat their Digimon, the only reason Tai and the others made it out alive was because Matt and Mimi, who had been waiting back at the Sphinx, had come by and distracted Etemon long enough for everyone to escape.  
  
Matt continued the story from there. He told me that he started questioning Tai after Izzy and Joe had told him the whole story. The whole time, Tai just sat there with his head between his legs. He asked why he didn't go after me after I was taken. All he did was shout my name, claiming responsibility. He was that way until nightfall.  
  
That night, as Matt explained it, was when they made their plans to get me back. Tai vowed he would do anything to bring me back. Their plan was daring. While Matt, Joe, and Mimi were running a diversion from the many Digimon surrounding the pyramid, Tai and Izzy snuck inside. On the way, Etemon realized what was happening, and went back to find Tai and Izzy in a secret area of the pyramids. Izzy said he held off Etemon as long as he could, and Tai went alone to face the final electrified fence that stood between me and him. I know he conquered his fears, I know he went through it without help from Izzy. The rest is history. If not for Tai, I probably would have been dead. If it was anyone else, me and that person could have been dead. But it was Tai, and I knew I was safe. But now, Tai was gone and I didn't know if any of us were going to be safe ever again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
In Heighton View Terrace...  
  
"It's called Mammothmon!" Izzy exclaimed, tapping out commands on his keyboard as he kneeled on the sidewalk.  
  
"He's a fully Digivolved Digimon with the strength of a wooly mammoth. He shoots missiles he calls Tusk Crusher and has a chilling attack called Freezing Breath."  
  
It had only been a couple hours since we had arrived back into the Real World. Home. But home was in danger what with Myotismon and his goons running about in search for the Eighth Child. We hadn't known it until we got here to Heighton View Terrace, but all of us at one time lived here. Then a good many of us moved away at around the same time. Why? Joe says it was because of a terrorist bombing around here four years ago, but... There seems like there was something more to this place than we first realized.  
  
When Izzy finished with his description on Mammothmon, a police car pulled up, "Get out of here kids, this is a danger zone!" the officer yelled to them. He turned to his radio and tried to call for backup, but his radio was dead.  
  
The Mammothmon began to roar and to stampede its way towards the Digidestined.  
  
Koromon jumped out of my arms as Tsunomon jumped out of Matt's arms.  
  
"That monster's fully Digivolved, you can't fight him!" Matt said trying to persuade the two In-Training Digimon to back off.  
  
Biyomon stepped forward, "Just leave everything to me..." she said right before Digivolving into Birdramon.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" the fiery bird shouted her attack. Balls of fire shot from her wings heading straight for Mammothmon. Some hit, but did no noticeable damage. Others were deflected and destroyed parts of the surrounding area.  
  
As the battle continued, the others and me began to remember. The fight between two Digimon right here on this very spot. Right then Birdramon had taken a Freezing Breath attack full on. She was launched backwards, crushing one of the footbridges. Sora immediately ran to her Digimon as I followed behind, still holding Koromon in my arms.  
  
Sora's crest of love began to glow and Birdramon Digivolved into Garudamon.  
  
Mammothmon fired his Tusk Crusher missiles directly to us. Then everything went into slow motion. I saw them and yet I didn't see them. Instead of the tusk missiles, I saw a large ball of electricity. Instead of Mammothmon, there was a huge green bird, which almost looked like a parrot. And beside me was not Sora but my little sister Kari. And the Digimon on our side... was Greymon.  
  
Instinctively, I pulled Sora down and covered her to try to protect her. Garudamon dropped herself so she could shield us with her body. We were safe, but now I remember... I remember the fight Greymon...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORA'S POV:  
  
At Sora's Apartment...  
  
Only a few minutes earlier, I had just finished getting off the phone with Tai. I had sent him a picture of me wearing the hairclip he gave me for my birthday along with an acceptance of his apology. I guess he was still using his computer, because not long after, he gave me a call.  
  
He had explained to me that he sent his e-mail early that morning, but according to Izzy, Diablomon had prevented it from getting to me. Of course, he was getting ahead of himself. I had no idea who Diablomon was. It was then that I looked out my window, and saw a large missile being towed out of Tokyo Bay. I just stared at it, as police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and black vans, with people in yellow biohazard suits.  
  
Tai explained that he had tried to get a hold of me the entire day; he explained that he was incredibly sorry that he hurt my feelings. He sounded tired, but happy. We were all alive to live another day. When he hung up, I just lay there in my bed, wondering at how close I was to death, and didn't even know it. How close, and yet all I thought about was a dumb hairclip from dumb Tai... Dumb Tai. Maybe I'm the dumb one. He, Matt, Izzy, and T.K. were the only ones to face off against one of the worst enemies we have ever seen. I thought about how I was so close to knocking on his door, to say I was sorry, but no. I thought it was his fault and that he should've been the one to give the apologies. But now that I think about it...  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
I got up and checked out what was going on. My mom just nodded to the police officers at the door. When she had closed the door, she turned to me.  
  
"C'mon Sora, we have to leave for right now, something has happened, and it's dangerous to stay here."  
  
"Alright, Mom."  
  
I just grabbed a jacket and my hat, along with my new e-mail messenger. The jacket and hat in case we had to sleep in the car, and I brought the messenger just in case. When I stepped outside, it seemed as if everyone was trying to leave the area. My mom just packed some food and some clothes for the both of us, then we were off to Tokyo University where my Dad was teaching. At least some good things came out of all this. We were in heavy traffic, but instead of worrying about the nuke that almost killed everyone I knew and loved, I was still thinking about Tai when I finally fell asleep.  
  
When I finally got up the next morning, I found myself lying down on a couch in my Dad's living room at the university. Sitting up, I found it weird to see my Dad and Mom sitting together at the table having breakfast; it just wasn't something that happened very often. Then my mom noticed me.  
  
"Honey, your friend Tai called again," my Mom got up out of her seat and handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "He said that he was staying with some relatives on the other end of Tokyo, that's the number where you can reach him."  
  
"Thanks Mom," I said as I got up and headed toward the phone. I felt achy and tired, but it didn't bother me too much. When I reached the phone and dialed the number, I waited.  
  
"Hello? Yagami residence," a woman said on the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Taichi Kamiya there?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh yes, my nephew, hold on."  
  
There was a little rustling, then the next thing she knew Tai was at the phone.  
  
"Tai here, what's up?"  
  
"Tai, it's Sora."  
  
"Sora! Are you all right? I was worried about you when we had to evacuate."  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
Tai chuckled a bit, "It turns out my aunt is taking some of your Dad's courses in... What was it again?"  
  
"I don't know something about supernatural stuff."  
  
"Yeah, anyways so how are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright I guess, just a little achy from the car trip I think."  
  
"That's good. By the way, do you know any way I could get a hold of Izzy or Joe? Matt and T.K. are still up in Shimane and Kari's with me. I just wanted to make sure they're okay too."  
  
"Sorry Tai, I have no idea where or who to call."  
  
"It's alright, I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait, I just want to ask you one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never answered me about why you put 'Love Tai' at the end of your e-mail. That's not like you to say something like that."  
  
There was a silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Well, actually it's a long story, but the whole thing was sort of an accident," Tai said finally, "but if you're wondering, even if I didn't intend to put it there, I don't regret it."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya's voice was heard in the background. The two started talking for a little, but Sora couldn't understand what they said.  
  
"Sorry Sora, I gotta go, bye!"  
  
With a click on the other end, he was gone. Sora pulled the phone away from her ear and put it back on the charger.  
  
"I love you too, Tai."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. What Did Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
.  
  
The First Kiss: Part 3  
by: Gennai's Apprentice  
  
.  
  
FOUR YEARS LAER, December 3  
  
At Tai's Apartment...  
  
The door to the Kamiya's apartment swung open as Mr. Kamiya walked in. Tai, who had been sitting at the dining room table eating some eggs, asked who it was.  
  
"It's your Dad."  
  
"Oh, why are you home so early?" Tai asked as his Dad placed his brief on the table and his coat on the couch and went to the fridge.  
  
Pulling out a beer, he sat down at the table with his son, "Someone was playing with the sprinklers again, and the office was flooded so the boss let us off early today." Opening it, he took a sip and looked at Tai, "Aren't you supposed to be at soccer club today?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai replied, "but I don't feel like soccer today."  
  
"What? You don't feel like soccer? What's eating at you, son?"  
  
"Well Dad..."  
  
"Wait, lemme guess," his Dad said interrupting Tai, "there's someone better than you who's joined the soccer club?"  
  
"No Dad, it's..."  
  
"Your report card is coming in today and you came home early so you could look it over and change it before I got home, right?"  
  
"NO Dad, the semester isn't even over yet!"  
  
"Oh yeah, so what is it?"  
  
Tai looked down at his folded hands and started twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"I know what it is," Tai's Dad said, "you've got girl trouble."  
  
"H- How did you know?"  
  
"I'm your dad, remember? Besides, you're never nervous about anything, but if there's anything that can get a guy to become a nervous wreck, its girls."  
  
Tai nodded his head, "Well, you're right, there's this girl I like, and I've liked her for a long time. But lately, I haven't really seen her much. In fact, with all the things that we're involved in, it's amazing that I do see her every once in a while, but when I do see her, it's something special to me. With Christmas coming around and my schedule winding down for the holidays, I've been thinking about her more and more. She's always been there in the back of my head, in my thoughts, but recently it's almost as if I can't get her out. I want to tell her I like her, but I just can't bring myself up to it."  
  
"Son," Mr. Kamiya began, "before you start thinking about girls, you need to get your priorities straight."  
  
Tai looked at his Dad quizzically, "I don't get it."  
  
"I know you don't, but let me ask you a couple questions first. Do you really think you love her?"  
  
"I think so," Tai closed his eyes and thought hard, "Yes, I do. We've been through so much together, and I've always felt this way about her. I don't think I can take it anymore without knowing whether she feels the same way."  
  
Mr. Kamiya placed the can off to the side, "So she's important to you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
"Now tell me what the most important thing in your life is?"  
  
"Well, soccer right now..."  
  
"First of all, it should be your school work, young man," Mr. Kamiya said in a sterner voice but lightened up a little, "But if you want a girlfriend, she's going to have to go right under school in your list of priorities. Having a girlfriend is a lot of responsibility. You have to make sure that she's happy. And let me tell you, it's hard to keep a girl happy all the time. You have to devote a lot of energy and time to her and your relationship. And if she continues to feel the same way about you, she'll devote her time and energy to make you happy. That's what makes a good relationship."  
  
"But what if I don't have the time or energy to give to her?"  
  
"Then you're not ready for a relationship, because when you have all of your clubs and class work as well as the added stress of a girlfriend, you're gonna snap and break her heart. A relationship is about commitment, and if the two of you can't commit to each other, then when the other can't take it anymore, the other's gonna have their heart broken."  
  
"Wow, how do you know all that stuff?" Tai asked his eyes wider than normal.  
  
Mr. Kamiya emitted a little chuckle, "I'm still married, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But what if she doesn't feel the same way I do for her?"  
  
"Then you move on. Don't try too hard to convince her otherwise, especially if it means reinventing yourself just to get her to like you. If she doesn't love you the way you are and the way you handle yourself, then she will never feel the same way you do for her. Acting the way she wants you to will only last for so long."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Dad."  
  
"Of course I am; I'm your Dad. Now, tell me what your priorities are gonna be."  
  
"First school work, then..."  
  
"What are you guys doing here home so early?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her husband and son while carrying grocery bags. Next to her stood Kari also holding some more bags.  
  
"Huh?" Mr. Kamiya said, "I didn't even hear you open the door."  
  
"That's because you were so busy talking with Tai, now HELP me out!"  
  
"Thanks Dad, for everything," Tai said hurriedly  
  
"No problem, son," Mr. Kamiya said as he immediately got up and began helping his wife and Kari with the groceries. Tai, on the other hand, grabbed his blue "Paws" jacket and left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora was sitting at her desk in her room when she heard a beep from her D-Terminal. She opened up one of the drawers and pulled it out. When she logged on, she found an e-mail waiting for her from Tai. It told her to meet him at the park near Tokyo Bay. Wondering what this was all about, she put her sky blue jacket on and left her room.  
  
"Sora, are you going somewhere?" her Mom asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to meet Tai at the park."  
  
"Alright, but don't be gone too long."  
  
"I won't."  
  
And with that, she left, wondering what he was up to.  
  
When she finally got to the park, she looked around. Other kids and their parents were playing in the playground, while couples sat in the benches and walked around. Not seeing Tai, she entered.  
  
"Hmm, he said to meet him at the part where it overlooks the bay," Sora said to herself.  
  
Upon reaching there, she looked around again. There were several green benches. One bench in particular, sitting underneath a shady tree, caught her eye. There, a young man wearing a navy blue jacket sat. She approached the bench at sat down on the opposite end.  
  
"Glad to see you made it, Sora," Tai said without looking at her.  
  
"What's this all about, Tai?" Sora asked with a look of concern.  
  
"Remember when we used to sit here all the time?"  
  
"Yes, but what's going on."  
  
Tai just sat there watching the sunset.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" she asked, nervousness creeping in.  
  
"We've been through so much in our lives. Saving the world when we were still just a bunch of kids."  
  
"Yeah," she replied relaxing a bit and enjoyed the sunset. "I miss Biyomon a lot."  
  
"And I miss Agumon."  
  
"Hey Tai, remember when we first went to the Digital World and we were being chased around by that Kuwagamon?"  
  
"Of course, how could I forget?"  
  
"And you, of all people, were hiding in a tree! I found that funny."  
  
"Well, what about Datamon, I saved you there!"  
  
"Ha! After you left me with that crazy Digimon for almost a day!"  
  
"Hey, don't rub it in, it's not like I didn't feel sorry that I left you there."  
  
"Yeah, Matt told me that you were screaming my name and saying that you were sorry the whole afternoon."  
  
The two laughed with the memories. "Yeah, but then I thought, 'Oh well, it's not like I was losing my best friend in the whole world...'"  
  
Sora gave him an icy glare, which eventually turned into a smile. The two laughed some more.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said, "but you did stay with me at the footbridge over at Heighton View Terrace when Mammothmon attacked Birdramon. I'll give you credit for when tried to shield me from that big elephant's attack."  
  
"Actually," Tai said rubbing the back of his head, "for a second I thought you were Kari."  
  
The two sat there, thinking about their adventures. They talked about their fears and their joys during their wanderings, then their ultimate sadness when they were forced to leave the Digital World for what seemed to be forever.  
  
"I wish we talked more often like this, Tai," Sora said looking into his eyes.  
  
Tai turned away, "Recently I've been coming to this spot. It's where I do my best thinking."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Tai turned back to face her, "Back when Diablomon had launched that nuke at us more than three years ago, I had never felt more powerless."  
  
Sora simply nodded, letting him continue.  
  
"When Izzy first told me what he had done, it took a little while before it all registered in my head. It wasn't until afterward, as I saw the missile fall down on the very spot in front of us, that I realized how close everyone I cared for, everyone I loved were so close to destruction.  
  
Even when Gennai first told us about exactly how dangerous Diablomon was, I didn't believe him. I thought that he couldn't possibly be harder than any of the other Digimon we've faced. I mean, we beat the Dark Masters and Apoclymon. How hard could a little rookie be?  
  
Then when Agumon and Tentomon attacked the little bugger, and still didn't defeat him, then were completely overpowered when he Digivolved into Infermon and attacked them during Digivolution, I still didn't think he could possibly defeat us.  
  
It wasn't until after he defeated MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon as he multiplied into the millions and time was nearly up for the missile to hit that I finally realized that in seconds this single Digimon was going to do what no other could do. It was obvious where he was aiming for. In horror I watched WarGreymon just float there limply as millions of Diablomon stared at him as he writhed in pain."  
  
"I- I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you," Sora said sheepishly.  
  
"No, it wouldn't have made a difference, Biyomon would have been just as beat up as Tentomon and Patamon were." Tai looked at his feet, No, it wasn't your fault, but do you know what I was thinking of?"  
  
"WarGreymon?"  
  
"I was thinking of how if I had just been there, it wouldn't have ended like this. I was thinking if I had been there, my friends and my family wouldn't be so close to being destroyed and that this threat would finally be over. I was thinking that now I would never have the chance to tell you how I feel."  
  
"Y- You..."  
  
"Yes, the whole hairclip thing ate at me, just like all the rest of our other arguments. Before this whole battle, Izzy asked me why you wouldn't talk to me. I explained it to him, and he, being the smart one that he was, pointed how petty it was. He was right. I didn't realize it until then, but every time I fight with you, argue with you, I risked our friendship. Up to right before I went through the monitor, I closed my eyes and thought of how I would never be able to say I was sorry. When I opened my eyes again, I was with WarGreymon and hope surged through me and gave me the strength and courage, along with Matt and MetalGarurumon, to finally put an end to the nightmare. As I watched the nuke land and not explode, but instead simply fell over, I realized here that I had a second chance to get it all right. Unfortunately, I never took that chance, but I'm going to take it now."  
  
Tai turned to a shocked Sora, "Yes Sora, I think I love you."  
  
Sora immediately turned away. She was totally unprepared for this. She had no idea something like this was going to turn up. Tai had hurt her in so many ways without even knowing it.  
  
"Where were you when I needed a shoulder to cry on?" she asked while still turned away.  
  
"You mean your first Young Lady's Tennis semi-finals?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Back when she had first began to move away from soccer because of her mother, she turned to tennis, a sport she approved of. Tai had been there with everyone else cheering her on at her games. He even stayed and watched her practice. Then Mimi had moved away to America. After that, Matt had to put more time and effort into his band, The Teenage Wolves. Joe had never really been able to keep watching her games, and Izzy as well as the two put a lot of effort into their schoolwork. Her only fans left were Tai, T.K., and Kari. Then Tai stopped coming.  
  
In her second year of playing tennis, she had reached the semi-finals. For this game, everyone had turned out. Family, friends, fellow Digidestined. Even Mimi was there to watch her play. That is, everyone except Tai. It distracted her that he wasn't there, her best friend. Then it happened, in the final moments of the match, she was just barely ahead of her opponent. Time slowed as she tripped over herself, landing on her face and missing the ball. There was a shocked silence, but she got up and continued. Then it happened again, it was the last point, an easy return to win the match, but she tripped again costing her the game.  
  
After the match, everyone tried to comfort her, but to no avail. She stayed after everyone had left, and practiced, releasing her anger at failing to win. Matt came to try to comfort her, being the good friend that he was, but even he couldn't lift her from her dark mood. Everyone had told Tai what happened, some even were angry that he wasn't there to at least support her. She had always blamed Tai for what happened that day, but never brought the topic up with him. Eventually she got over it and thought it was history, but it still hurt her deeply inside.  
  
"I- I can't tell you..."  
  
"Why NOT?! Why can't you tell me where you were that day?"  
  
"Because, I was in the Digital World."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't remember everything, but I do remember one thing... Ryo."  
  
"Who's Ryo?"  
  
"I don't know, but Sora I know that if I had the chance, maybe even the choice to be with you that day, I would've been."  
  
Sora just looked down at her shoelaces.  
  
"I'm sorry I misjudged you," she looked again to Tai, "but why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I- I couldn't, please Sora stop asking questions about that day. It's just too painful. And don't mention this to the others."  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"I know, it's alright. But the point is that I called you here so I could ask you whether you loved me too."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know. I wasn't prepared for something like this."  
  
"I understand, but when you do know, please tell me, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tai stood up and walked away, leaving Sora at the bench, looking into the sunset. All these years hating him for what he did, and yet it wasn't his fault. She watched the sun go down as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
December 19  
  
.  
  
It was one week before Christmas, December the nineteenth. Matt and Sora were sitting down on stools at a Cafe on a street corner. It was nearly empty, because it was late into the night. They talked about the week's events, how Izzy had accidentally stepped into the girls' locker room while it was still occupied, how this girl named June Motomiya had been chasing Matt through the mall, and Joe's recent acceptance into High School.  
  
It hadn't started to snow yet because of the unusually hot weather this year, but there were signs that it was getting cooler. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas with decorating and the buying of presents for loved ones. Matt and Sora were in the middle of their meal when the topic landed on her coolness towards the group lately.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Matt asked his friend.  
  
"Nothing, well... actually there is something."  
  
Matt looked at her for a couple minutes, but when she didn't answer, he just turned back to his plate."  
  
"It's about Tai," she said finally.  
  
This time Sora looked at Matt to see his reaction, but he still had some food in his mouth.  
  
"What about him, is there something going on between you two?" Matt asked through some food still in his mouth.  
  
Sora laughed at how funny Matt looked with his chopsticks in his mouth and some noodles hanging out.  
  
"What?" Matt asked incredulously.  
  
"Are you doing this on purpose?"  
  
"Of course, you don't look as cute as you normally do without the customary smile on your face!"  
  
Sora continued to giggle.  
  
Matt swallowed the rest of his food and pointed at her with his chopsticks, "Now tell me, what Tai has done to you to make you so sad?"  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong, it's just that he's given me some things to think about, that's all."  
  
"That's it? The long face just because you're thinking?"  
  
"Well," she began, "I blamed him for so long of something that wasn't his fault."  
  
"Does Tai want to see you like this? I know I don't."  
  
"I haven't seen Tai since a couple weeks ago. He's been giving me some space to think."  
  
"Are you sure he's not hurting you?"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Remember, you have more friends than just Tai. I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
Tears began spilling out of her eyes as she slowly placed her chopsticks down.  
  
"Check please!" Matt said a little too loudly.  
  
One of the waitresses walked over to the two and started picking up the plates, "It's on me, hon'. Just take care of the poor girl."  
  
"Thanks, ma'am." Matt said and tried to bow as he helped Sora off the stool and onto her feet. Matt led her outside into the chilly air.  
  
Tai was on his way home from a visit to Izzy's house, but decided to take the scenic route. In the days of late, he had become even more thoughtful, not as outgoing as he normally was. On this route, he was to pass by a diner he could probably stop by and get something to eat. While approaching, he saw what looked like Matt and Sora already in there. He was about to go and join them when he decided otherwise and to just leave the two alone. Sora hadn't told him her plans, so he guessed that maybe he wasn't invited for a reason, and just walked on. As he turned the corner in the opposite direction, behind him Matt was struggling to keep Sora on her feet as they exited the diner.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
December 22  
  
.  
  
"Wow, this is exciting, people are already lining up for Matt's concert!" Sora said to herself, passing by a huge line, leading into the massive tent where the concert was to be held. In her hands, she held a present wrapped with green paper and a red bow. Her destination was Matt's trailer. "With cookies like these, he'd better be sure to get good seats for us."  
  
She fixed her hair a little, adjusting the little hairclip. When she finished, she began to knock on the door but noticed someone running up in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Sora, wait up!", Tai said running almost in a sprint.  
  
Sora, acting a relieved that it was just Tai, continued knocking on the door.  
  
As soon as he reached her, the door opened to reveal Matt in his getup for the concert tonight.  
  
"Hey, Matt!" Tai said, slowing down as he reached the two of them.  
  
"Hey yourself," Matt said with a smile as he took the gift from Sora.  
  
"Wait a sec. Something smells good!" Tai said as his stomach gave a little rumble.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai," Matt said giving him a wink, "you'll get all the food your heart desires soon enough."  
  
"Huh?" Tai said with a blank look on his face. He looked to Sora for answers, but all she did was smile.  
  
"And one more thing," Matt said right before closing the door, "Don't you ever hurt Sora's feelings or else I'm gonna take her from you!"  
  
With the slam of the door, Tai looked even more confused than ever, "What does he mean, 'take you from me'?"  
  
Sora moved closer to Tai, then enveloped him in a close and intimate hug.  
  
"Yes Tai, I love you too."  
  
Tai just stood there, not returning the hug, but having his arms stay limply at his sides with a dumb look on his face. "What just happened?"  
  
Sora stepped back, "Matt and I were talking last night..."  
  
"Yeah, at that diner, right?"  
  
"You were spying on us?"  
  
"No, I was just on my way home... Seriously, I didn't even know you were there!"  
  
"You didn't see me as Matt practically dragged me out of there?"  
  
"WHAT? Were you hurt or something? I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I just continued on my way after I saw you two sitting there. I didn't even really stop to watch you."  
  
"That's good, because after that me and Matt talked about you, and I don't think we could've done that with you hanging over us."  
  
Sora giggled a bit then continued, "I had no idea on how to react after everything you said on that day. I had felt feelings for you, but gradually they left me. I thought that you just cared for me like you care about everyone else."  
  
"I thought the same about you."  
  
"Well, Matt being the good friend that he is, told me to follow my heart, and my heart told me that I belong with you. Does your heart tell you the same thing?"  
  
Tai just looked at her, her red locks of hair falling down around her ears. Then he noticed it, the hairclip he had given her for her birthday four years ago. She was wearing it. Tai's eyes began to well up, and in a burst of joy, he wrapped his arms around Sora and she did the same to him. They broke apart, but kept each other at arm's length.  
  
"Did you think that there was something between me and Matt?"  
  
"If there was and you were happy, I'd be happy for you just the same."  
  
"Liar," she said with a smile on her lips as the two held each others hand as they headed for the big tent where Matt's concert was about to start.  
  
Matt had finally reached the end of his concert. He was good. Really good. The crowd was screaming as he finished their song. With the concert being televised all across Tokyo, it would be no wonder if Matt someday reached the 'Big Time'. Tai and Sora were sitting next to each other while T.K. and Kari were sitting behind them. Next to T.K. sat Joe and Izzy. All of them were cheering for their friend, but not quite as much as the girl next to them, identified as June Motomiya by T.K. Sitting with his face in his hands next to his sister was a younger boy around the same age as T.K. and Kari. Tai recognized him as Davis, one of the kids in his soccer club.  
  
"Are you guys ready to ROCK!?!" Matt shouted out to the crowd. June just shouted all the more waving her pink pom-poms.  
  
"I can't HEAR you!" He yelled then began strumming his guitar.  
  
"This one's for my two BEST FRIENDS up there in the STANDS," he yelled as the spotlight shined over Sora and Tai. The two blushed.  
  
.  
  
You got a boy  
You got a girl  
Sitting underneath a tree  
They sit there every-day  
  
But even though, you may think  
This is the way that things should be...  
  
It may not always be that waaaay  
  
You can't take nothing for granted,  
You got to live life today!  
I turn around I can see what's behind me,  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead.  
  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around...  
  
.  
  
During all the cheering from the audience while Matt took his bows, Tai and Sora were oblivious to everything, staring into each other's eyes. Closer and closer, their heads came until their lips connected. Their first kiss.  
  
Fifteen years later, Matt has become the rock superstar everyone had expected him to be. Taking the world by storm with his band "The Rabid Wolves," some say he may even surpass Elvis. So far, he is still an available bachelor, looking for true love.  
  
Sora has become a successful novel writer. Originally, she had been trying to write the Digidestineds' adventures under non-fiction. It wasn't until she placed it under fiction when her novels hit the bestseller charts.  
  
As for Tai, after some rocky starts, he became a world-class soccer player. Winning several championships and becoming rich after his many product endorsements, he faded out of the public view after retirement. His new goal in life is to become the perfect husband and father.  
  
Tai and Sora are married and live in Odaiba with one little girl, Pixie.  
  
Unfortunately, something sinister has been festering in the Digital World. Now, Matt, Tai, Sora, and the other Digidestined have been called to a job that should have been accomplished long ago.  
  
.  
  
do do do do, do do do do, do do do do do...  
  
.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN--DIGIMON TZ: THE BEGINNING OF THE END!  
  
.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this wacky little back-story I cooked up. A lot of the first chapter is what I feel to be one of the many possible reasons why Sora ended up with Matt instead of Tai. Of course, this chapter is not canon since Tai never met Ryo to join forces to defeat Milleniumon... Of course Ken wasn't dead either.  
  
Also, I would like to thank my new beta reader FoenixFyre for her wonderful work. If you're ever looking for a Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing fanfic to brighten your day, she's probably got what you need. 


End file.
